novebiologijefandomcom-20200213-history
Z G-proteini povezani receptorji
=Struktura= Receptorji, sestavljeni iz 7 α-heliksov oziroma[http://www.molpharm.dk/images/7TM.jpg''' 7 TM receptorji'], so odgovorni za prenos informacije, ki izvira iz različnih signalov. Receptorje aktivirajo signalne molekule kot so hormoni in nevrotransmiterji. Po vezavi signalne molekule pride do konformacijske spremembe receptorja, kar omogoči aktivacijo trimernih [http://www.cs.stedwards.edu/chem/Chemistry/CHEM43/CHEM43/GProtein/G-proteinBy.gif'G proteinov']. V neaktivnem stanju je na G protein vezan GDP. V tej obliki protein nastopa kot heterotrimer, sestavljen iz α, β in γ podenote. GDP je vezan na α podenoto. β podenota vključuje 7 β listov v obliki propelerja in γ podenota vsebuje par α heliksov, ki se ovijata okrog β podenote. α in γ podenoti sta običajno povezani z membrano preko kovalentno vezanih maščobnih kislin. Po aktivaciji G proteina se na α podenoti GDP zamenja z GTP. To vodi v konformacijsko spremembo pri kateri α podenota disociira od βγ podenote. Ločeni podenoti nato aktivirata ali inhibirata encime oziroma ionske kanalčke in s tem omogočita prenos signala. =Fosfolipazna pot= thumb|250px|Fosfolipazna pot Po vezavi signalne molekule α podenota aktivira[http://www.urmc.rochester.edu/phph/projects/smrcka/Smrcka_assets/phosphoPic.gif' fosfolipazo C-β'''] (encim na citosolni strani membrane). Fosfolipaza C-β cepi fosfatidilinozitol 4,5-bisfosfat, ki se prav tako nahaja na notranji strani membrane, na glicerol in inozitol 1,4,5-trifosfat. Inozitol 1,4,5-trifosfat se nato veže na kalcijeve kanalčke na endoplazmatskem retikulumu, kar omogoči prehod kalcijevih ionov v citosol. Kalcijeve ione in glicerol obravnamo kot sekundarna sporočevalca in sta v nadaljevanju potrebna za aktivacijo PKC. Ca2+ omogoči prenos PKC do membrane, kjer kombinacija glicerola, Ca2+ in fosfatidilserina povzroči aktivacijo PKC. Ta nato naprej fosforilira proteine, kar omgoči nadaljni prenos signala. Ca2+ se lahko veže tudi na protein kalmodulin. Da pride do aktivacije kalmodulina sta potrebna vsaj 2 kalcijeva iona. Aktiviran kalmodulin nima encimske funckije ampak se veže na proteine in povzroči njihovo aktivacijo. Pri družini proteinov od kalmodulina odvisne protein kinaze (CaM-kinaze) vezava Ca2+ povzroči, da CaM-kinaza podobno kot PKA in PKC fosforilira proteine in tako vpliva na njihovo aktivnost. =Prenos signala s cAMP= thumb|250px|Prenos signala s cAMP Ena izmed možnosti prenosa ekstracelularnega signala je preko sekundarnega prenašalca cAMP-ja. G protein po vezavi liganda na receptor stimulira adenil ciklazo kar vodi do zvišanja koncentracije cAMP-ja ali pa jo inhibira s čimer prepreči nastanek cAMP-ja. Ciklični AMP se nato veže na regulatorni podenoti PKA s čimer povzroči konformacijsko spremembo, ki vodi do ločitve katalitičnih podenot iz PKA. Te pa katalizirajo prenos fosfatne skupine z ATP-ja na serin ali treonin določenega proteina in tako regulirajo njegovo aktivnost. Prenos signala je lahko hiter ali počasen. Za primer hitrega prenosa lahko navedemo skeletne mišične celice, kjer PKA fosfolirira enicme, ki katalizirajo razgradnjo glikogena v glukozo. Počasen prenos signala se pojavi v celicah, kjer prihaja do regulacije preko izražanja genov. Tak primer so celice, kjer se izraža peptidni hormon somatostatin; PKA najprej preide v jedro kjer fosfolirira transkripcijski faktor CREB, ta se veže na regulatorno regijo DNA, na CREB pa se nato veže še CBP (transkripcijski koaktivator) ki povzroči prepisovanje gena. Ko se ligand odstrani z receptorja pride do inaktivacije alfa podenote (hidroliza GTP-ja), hidrolize cAMP-ja s fosfodiesterazami ter delovanja serin/treonin fosfoprotein fosfataz, ki defosfolirirajo aktivirane proteine. =Regulacija ionskih kanalov z G-proteini= V določenih primerih lahko G-proteini aktivirajo ali inaktivirajo ionske kanalčke. Nekateri ligandi, med katere spada tudi acetilholin, povzročijo da alfa podenota Gi inhibira delovanje adenil ciklaze, beta-gama podenota pa neposredno vpliva na odprtje kalijevih kanalčkov. Ostali G-proteini ne delujejo tako neposredno temveč preko sinteze ali razgradnje cikličnih nukleotidov, ki direktno vplivajo na ionske kanalčke. =Vloga G-proteinov= Receptorji povezani z G-proteini imajo veliko vlogo pri sprejemanju dražljajev iz okolja. Tako s pomočjo teh receptorjev vohamo in vidimo. Potrebno pa je omeniti, da predstavljajo pomemben člen v uporabi zdravil, saj kar 60% vseh zdravilnih učinkovin deluje preko opisanega sistema. =Viri= *Alberts, B. et al. Molecular biology of the cell. 4.izdaja. New York: Garland Science, 2002. *Stryer, L. et al. Biochemistry. 5. izdaja. New york: W. H. Freeman and company, 2002. *http://www.molpharm.dk/images/7TM.jpg *http://www.urmc.rochester.edu/phph/projects/smrcka/Smrcka_assets/phosphoPic.gif *http://www.cs.stedwards.edu/chem/Chemistry/CHEM43/CHEM43/GProtein/G-proteinBy.gif *http://www.biocarta.com/pathfiles/h_gsPathway.asp